shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A long awaited battle?!? Lixis, Jango and Shiro clash!!!
Somewhere in the New world It is completely dark. Two voices argue Lixis: ugh can it get anymore boring.... Shiro: 'Quit grumbling. It was your idea of entertainment that caused this. where the heck are we anyway? Twelve hours earlier ''Mizumieru island, New world. A strange man is humming and singing a song in the local bar. '''Lixis: lookin for my crush, lookin for my crush, yarharrharr. two pirates look up at him man1: what is that creep doing? man2: how do I know? lixis throws a knife and it lands right in the first man's forehead Lixis: Shut up. the first man slumps in his chair and doesn't move again. Man2: You demon! Lixis: I said, SHUT UP. At that moment a white-haired man entered the local bar.That person came to sit next to Lixis.He accidentally bumped into Lixis. Lixis: I think I know you, Shiro Kain of the Kaze pirates. Lixis grins Lixis: I'm Lixis Korosume, captain of the Kira pirates. Shiro: I've heard of you. Lixis: '''And? Shiro: Apparently you're quite strong! Would you like to prove that to me? '''Lixis: sure! Lixis takes 2 swords out of his bag Lixis flips over and does a guillotine chop on shiro. Both swords pass right through him. Lixis: 'Logia eh? ''There is a click behind them. They turn round slowly, to face the double barreled shotgun. 'Bar owner: '''Seastone pellets are a nightmare to get hold of even round 'ere. But I've got plenty spare, and I'm good shot. You take your brawl somewhere other than my bar, or we'll see just how many you can take. '''Lixis: '...... 'Shiro: '''There's an unmarked island south of here. I'll be waiting. ''He walks out again Present. Unknown location. Lixis has created a luminescent mass of spores to illuminate their surroundings. They are in the corner of a room with metal walls '' '''Lixis:'Odd place. Bout time we left, don't you think? 'Shiro: '''I'm open if you have a handy escape route. I've been checking round. There's one door, but that's full of seastone. Same with the ceiling trapdoor. I reckon that's how we got here, by the way. '''Lixis: '''what the hell?! ... just what is this?! '''Shiro: '''Your guess is as good as mine.... Ten hours previously. A star shaped unknown jungle island ''Shiro stands in a clearing close to the centre of the island. Lixis arrives. '''Shiro: '''So you decided to show up at last. '''Lixis: '''Aww shaddup. '''Shiro: Then lets start this thing!! Shiro then dissappeared and appeared behind Lixis and punched him in the back. It goes through Lixis as he swings Suesai at Shiro'.'' '''Lixis: well, while we are fighting lets have a nice chat, Eh? What are you a pirate for? Shiro grabbed Bloodedge from his back an blocked Lixis' attack. Shiro: To fight strong people like you. As Shiro grinned at Lixis he swung his sword at him. '' ''Lixis shoots spores from his mouth at Shiro. Lixis: Mine is to find my old love, Roronoa Senshi. Heard of her? Shiro: Roronoa "The Shapeshifter" Senshi, yup heard of her, she's quite strong! Lixis: '''Do you think about anything other than strong opponents? '''Shiro: '''Do you think about anything other than finding your girl and killing? '''Lixis: '''SHUT UP!!! ''Shiro dives out the way of a volley of thrown knives from Lixis. He' then swung his sword again but this time he coated the edge with wind to enhance the cutting power.'' Lixis: 'huh. Interesting technique ''Lixis punched at the blunt side of the sword sending it flying. 'Lixis: '''Glad you aren't going easy. ''Lixis then looks at his fist and grumbles when he sees blood. 'Shiro: '''That was good but that's not all!! ''Shiro brought his sword back to his hands using the wind and backed away from Lixis. '''Shiro: Wind Sword Style : Dance of the Wind God!!! Shiro slashed multiple times sending multiple projectile slashes at Lixis Lixis blocked by spitting a large clump of spores from his mouth which form a solid spore wall, which blocks the slash. Lixis: 'I have to get serious now. ''Lixis starts spinning around and around faster and faster. '''Lixis: Busoshoku: Buddha Fist!!! Lixis crashes into Shiro and uses his haki and rokushiki to smash his palms 500 times in 5 seconds into Shiro's stomach. Lixis: '''Had enough? '''Shiro: Hehe that was a good attack!!! *coughs* Shiro then dissappeared and reappeared right in front of Lixis. Shiro: That means i'll better get serious too. Haku Ken-Kai!!! Then Shiro shot an air fist at point-blank range at Lixis , sending him flying away. Lixis: UGH! *Lixis coughs* Lixis spits out a giant glob of spores which hit Shiro and stick to him. Shiro: What the..?That's gross man! He shakes loose of the spores just as they begin to hiss and spit. Lixis: Well, sorry, I thought it was a fight. Lixis fires a second large blast of spores at Shiro Shiro tries to blow away most of them by sending a blast of air out of his hands, but Lixis followed up with more. Shiro then used both hands instead of two to send a stronger blast of air. Lixis: 'Grrr.... ''Lixis follows up with even more.Shiro tries to dodge it but gets grazed and his arm started to bleed. '''Shiro: Keh that wasn't bad!! Lixis: 'Thanks. but you have no idea.. ''He stabs his fingers into both of his shoulders, and his muscles start to bulge. 'Lixis: '''Muscle cell multiplication! ''Lixis dashes behind Shiro and punches him in the side of the head while enhancing his speed with soru to strengthen his attack still further, sending Shiro flying about 30 yards. 'Shiro: '''what the hell? ''He lands in a heap 'Lixis: '''heh heh. Fungus multiplies. And it can grow cells that work like simple muscles. so I can make myself stronger for a while at a time with them. Was that good enough for you? ''Lixis loombs over Shiro, and notices too late that Shiro had managed to at least partiall block, and was grinning 'Shiro: '''Nope! ''He blurred again, and retaliated with extreme speed '''Shiro: Tatsumaki-Impact!!!!!! Shiro surrounds his leg with a whirlwind and kicks Lixis, sending him flying. '' '''Shiro: '''Seems you're the one in trouble, let's try that again! ''This time however, as he approaches, ''Lixis looks annoyed and grabs Shiro's leg with both hands, he smashes him down on the ground and then swings him and throws him.'' Lixis: 'Way too close. but you ain't getting me with that trick twice ''Shiro is sent hurtling through the forrest, and crashes into a tree, using his haki to absorb the blow. The tree shakes and splinters, nearly falling, and a black feather flutters down. '''Shiro: '''hmmm? ''He looks up. There appears to be somebody sleeping at the top of the tree.'' 'Shiro: '''What?! This island was supposed to be uninhabitted... And we're in the New World... oh. ''Lixis appears again 'Lixis: '''Hehehe.. you're barely standing now. I'll bring you down easily at this rate. '''Shiro: '''As much as I would enjoy proving you wrong- ''Lixis propels a huge burst of spores at him. Shiro avoids easily, and they hit the tree, and explode. The tree starts to fall. 'Shiro: '''Darn. you woke him up. that might complicate things. '''Lixis: '''hmm? ''The tree hits the ground with an imense thud, branches splintering, and the man sleeping is thrown out, landing on a bush. 'Shiro: '''He sleapt through that? '''Lixis: '''forget him. Let's finish this. ''He whirls, and throws a knife at Shiro, only for Shiro to flip right over his head, and kick him in the back, both his legs infused with haki. Lixis is knocked away and crashes into yet another tree.As Lixis gets back up, Shiro appears almost instantly infront of Lixis and punched him in the gut. '''Lixis: I'll go hard mode now. When Shiro hit Lixis a loud clang is heard.But Lixis is still sent flying. Shiro: '''That hard mode is really strong! Still not strong enough tough. '''Lixis: You don't seem to get it. A machine gun comes out of lixis's arm and blasts Shiro Lixis: I'm a cyborg too. The gun sputters, then jams up as something pulls out the ammo belt. Lixis: 'hmm? ''He turns to see the sleeping pirate from earlier dropping the belt, and going back to sleep '???: '''keep the noise down.... '''Lixis: '''Hey! Just you stay out of this! ''He tries to kick the man, only for him to block without even waking up. This happens three times in a row. 'Lixis: '''Why you!! try to avoid this! '''Shiro: '''Hang on... feathers? Lix, wait a sec- ''Lixis swings his Suraisu at the pirate's head. There is a deafening clang, and Lixis is blown back, landing next to Shiro. 'Shiro: '''Wha?! ''The man slowly climbs to his feet, and raises the black black sword that had apparently appeared in his hands from nowhwere. He lifts up his hat. 'Jango: '''Hmm? '''Shiro: '... And now he wakes up... 'Jango: '''Hmm? ok, you're ... Shiro Kain. and this guy... is... oh. The mass murderor. pity. '''Shiro: '"Dark Angel" John Jango de Triezieme. The master of time. figures. Nobody else could move that fast.. 'Lixis: '''Are you mocking me?! Shut up! '''Shiro: '''Lix- ''Lixis throws five haki-infuseed knives at Jango. All of them vanish into his chest in a cloud of blue mist. Both Lixis and Shiro stare in silence. '''Jango: '''Your haki..... is not even close to strong enough for that. ''He vanishes suddenly, and Lixis is blown back into yet another tree. a few seconds later, all five of his knives thud into it, missing him by inches. '' '''Shiro: So what brings you here John Jango de Triezieme? Jango: 'Oh come on! Here? Tourism! '''Shiro: '''what? '''Jango: '''This is really old land. See the trees? It's been around since the void century, probably before. How ridiculous. '''Shiro: '''Ridiculous? what's odd about an island from before the void century? '''Jango: '''Nothing in particular. But who said anything about the island? The land is old. The island itself wasn't here last week. '''Shiro: '''That makes no sense! '''Jango: '''Correct! Thought it might be worth a look. So I took a detour while my crew were dealing with something else. '''Shiro: '''And? '''Jango: '''It's rather dull for a week-old ancient place. And there's nowhere that sells ice cream. ''Shiro isn't sure how to react to this, but he doesen't have to decide, because at that moment Lixis opens fire with his repaired machine gun. 'Lixis: '''Well since you're here, I'll take you out as well! Might be good excercise! Come on!! ''Jango flips back into another tree as the bullets strathe the area. Shiro dives out of the way. 'Lixis: '''Get back and fight! '''Jango: '...oh if I must. He launches a shower of blue and yellow sparks that look like Lightning, and Lixis suddenly breaks apart into sections. 'Shiro: ... '''Just what the heck is that? ''Lixis Starts to reform 'Jango: '''Ok. You know how objects that are far off appear to move more slowly than ones that are nearby? And they look smaller as well? '''Shiro: '''o...k..? '''Jango: '''I sent each part of him a different number of seconds ago. ''Lixis climbs back to his feet, grumbling, and turns to confront them yet again, breathing heavily. Then he stops and frowns '''Lixis: Wait a second. Now I recognise you.. You're..... Lixis looks at Jango. Lixis: 'oh... hell. How did this happen? I am in sooo.... much trouble! ''Lixis sinks into the ground leaving a puddle behind him. He reforms in the forrest, much further away 'Lixis: '''Now what?... I can't run from a fight, especially not with that Shiro guy around. But Dark Angel?....How am I going to even fight a guy who can twist time? '''Jango: '''That is the question isn't it? ''Lixis ducks under the kick at the last second, rolls clear, and swings one of his swords towards Jango, and they lock blades. 'Lixis: '''You must have some pretty good haki to be able to resist those daggers earlier.. But this blade has seastone in it. Try and avoid that '''Jango: '''At this rate I won't have to. ''He sidesteps suddenly, pulls a second sword out of a rift, and swings it at Lixis. before he can make contact, Shiro suddenly appears behind him and kicks him into a tree. 'Lixis: '''Thanks, Shiro, want to continue our fight after taking time-man out? '''Shiro: '''Time man? Dark Angel? You know who this guy is right? '''Lixis: '''You managed to hit him while I was distracting him. It'll be easy if we both fight. Shiro: Your kidding right? I don't think it will be as easy as you think. '''Lixis: '.... Are you mocking me?! 'Shiro: '''Are you underestimating him? Wait, where is he ''They both look round suddenly. Jango, who was right behind them, apparently entirely unharmed from the attack, backs off. 'Jango: '''Don't let me interupt anything. I'll just keep on with my look around... ''He strolls away, apparently completely ignoring them both. They both stare for a while 'Shiro: '''You know, all of a sudden I question his sanity. '''Lixis: '''Yeah. '''Shiro: '''But if I were you, I'd stay out of his way. '''Lixis: '''If I called my reinforcements, we'd have a serious shot at him. Don't you want to fight another strong opponent? '''Shiro: '''What kind of Reinforcements? The Kira pirates? How many men do you have? '''Lixis: '''Huh? '''Shiro: '''I've heard rumours about this guy taking out entire armies. Are you sure your crew is up to it. '''Lixis: '''Don't insult my crew... in fact forget it. I wanna take this guy on. Either back me up or stand clear. ''He draws his sword and charges towards Jango. Shiro hesitates. 'Shiro: '...... Damn it all. I'll never hear the end of it if I let this pass.. He also runs after them. Jango draws both his swords and grins as they close in. twenty metres beneath them. A dark figure looks up from a Den Den Mushi monitor, which is the only light in the otherwise dark space. 'Opperator: '''looks like people on the surface. '???: 'Turn that thing off. And get ready. Should be happening any time soon. '''Opperator: *'Gulp* sir? He turns round. All that can be seen behind him is a tiny glowing point at about head height. ''Present'' Lixis puts down his sword for a rest, after attempting to cut through the chamber's door for ages 'Shiro: '''So where do you think the other guy went? '''Lixis: '''No idea. Care to help cut? '''Shiro: '''You really think you can take out that door with just a sword? '''Lixis: '''If you have a better idea, I'm listening. ''He waits for ten seconds. Then he picks up the sword, and starts swinging it at the door again. Nine hours earlier '''Jango: '''Admit it, you're just playing games now. '''Lixis: no. With you around that's impossible. He retreats to allow Shiro and Jango to clash some more, then tries to drop an explosive on Jango from a tree when he appears distracted'.'' 'Jango: '''What? There's always time for games! I'm not that- oh. Substitution.- ''Shiro suddenly finds himself standing exactly where Jango was, and gets hit by Lixis's attack. Jango, now standing where Shiro was, continues speaking 'Jango: -'''Sorry- I'm not that dull and boring am I?!.. I know! How about a song? ''He produces an occarina, and starts playing a rather jolly tune on it.Lixis soon finds himself singing along. for a few seconds, the fight descends into hillarity, as Shiro tags in with a whistle, and they find themselves trading kicks and punches in time with the rythm rather than actually fighting seriously. It is Lixis who recovers first and shakes his head 'Lixis: '''Wait, what the heck was that all about? Why was I singing? ''He realises Shiro and Jango are still dancing, and tries to capitalize on it by lunging at Jango with his Seastone-imbued blade. And once again is knocked flying as Jango counters with his own sword. next he tries to attack Shiro, more successfully, but they both end up sprawling in a heap as they brawl with each other. '''Shiro: '''What the hell was that? '''Lixis: '''What do you think? the guy's laughing at us '''Shiro: '''Rrrr.. get out of my way. ''Lixis watches as Shiro charges after them, but then' dissapears under the ground with the intention to hide'' Lixis: '''This guy's keeping me pinned down, and he's not even fighting seriously. I'll just have to wait until he gets tired and- '''Shiro: -GET OUT OF THERE WE'RE FIGHTING HERE!!! Shiro then powerfully punches the ground making a loud sound. The subsequent crater exposes Lixis's head. Lixis shoots out a green type of spore from the ground, which sizzled as soon as it came in contact with the ground. It quickly produced a thick cloud of poisonous vapour. Both Jango and Shiro start to retreat, allowing Lixis to attempt to attack. Lixis, still wary of retaliation, pops out and gives them the middle finger, then goes back down. He goes very very far down as to get away from them. Lixis: Seeya suckeraaaagh?! The ground he was attempting to burrow into becomes solid suddenly, and impassable. Then he realises it is somehow moving... Lixis: 'S***!!! ''Lixis melts into spores and tries to go deeper. To his horror, he suddenly feels numb and his power vanishes entirely, leaving him almost burried alive in the partially dissolved ground 'Lixis: '''What the hell?! ''Back on the surface, Shiro finds himself fighting a losing battle against Jango, who is now pushing him back with strings of fast and hard blows. '''Shiro: Heh! You're good! As Shiro was having trouble blocking he suddenly raised his sword and swung it at Jango. Shiro: But that's not enough. Shiro's swing sent a cutting projectile at Jango.Jango tried to block it but he got sent crashing into the ground. Shiro: But where the hell is Lixis? Shiro charges at Jango, and aims a finishing blow. Too late he sees Jango grin. An instant before his blow hits, something flashes into existance in front of Jango, and intercepts it. Jango: 'You let your guard down. ''The faintly glowing shape Races towards Shiro, and there is a flash. Abrubtly, Shiro is knocked backwards extremely quickly. By the time he recovers, Jango is directly in front of him, and kicks him hard, sending him flying again. This time, as he comes to a halt he crashes into Lixis, who pulls his way out of the ground suddenly. 'Shiro: '''What?! Where did you come from? '''Lixis: '''Forget it. We need to get out of here. NOW!! '''Shiro: '''What? Off the island? '''Lixis: '''It's not an island. ''The ground shakes. He suddenly realises that they are almost at the dead centre of the island. The edges of it are starting to rise up. 'Shiro: '''Hang on... what? ''The floor beneath them gives way, and they start to tumble down a steep incline. He tries to activate his Devil fruit to escape, but finds the power suppressed. There is a loud clanging noise somewhere behind him, and then something solid hits his head and knocks him unconcious. Present Lixis steps back from the door. 'Lixis: '''It's definately starting to give way. '''Shiro: '''So let me get this straight? We got eaten by some kind of plant? '''Lixis: '''Boin flower. They get mistaken for islands, and feed of all the plants and animals that grow or live on them. '''Shiro: '''But... Jango said the island wasn't here last week. It can't have grown that fast, surely? '''Lixis: '''maybe. It jammed my Devil fruit when I tried to burrow into it. And we're in a metal room instead of a stomach. Normal rules clearly don't apply. HA! It's open! ''He pulled open the door to reveal a room full of debris, including the fallen trees, assorted scrap metal, several ships, and Jango, who is asleep in the branches of the same tree they'd found him in the first time. Shiro steps forwards '''Lixis: wait, that makes no sense. Shiro: '''What? '''Lixis: '''There's some trick here. Must be. Devil fruit probably '''Shiro: I don't get it.... Lixis: '''HOW CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND???!!!! '''Shiro: ..but who cares. Shiro leaped at jango to try and punch him. about an inch away, his fist runs into an identical fist coming the other way. Shiro: 'what? '''Lixis: '..... ok. not what I expected. As I was saying, clearly he's done something to time, and I reckon getting close to it would be a bad idea. 'Shiro: H'ahaha.. seems so. How'd you work that out? '''???: '''Welcome.. '''Lixis: Huh? Jango, another time paradox? what? Shiro: 'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Did you just guess that last bit? '''Lixis: '''Just stay quiet you! What the hell is going on here?! '???: 'perhaps I should introduce myself. You may refer to me as Spectre. ''Both Lixis and Shiro turn to confront the figure now aproaching. the dark shape is a sillhoette, the only features visible being a wide brimmed hat, and a faint speck of light, hovering at about head height, which as the man approaches resolves itself into a burning cigar. the man has short stubble, and is missing an eye. his outfit is mostly black, and a shotgun is slung over one shoulder 'Spectre: '''It must be said you are resourceful in escaping. Nobody has acheived that before without us letting them out. But I will not let you proceed any further. This ends now. ''The ciggartte flame turns blue, and suddenly starts to travel down it extremely quickly, reaching his body and then seeming to burn over him 'Lixis: '''This could be bad... '''Shiro: '..... must be a Devil fruit... just what is that though? as the blue fire burns over his scarred right eye, the skin blackens and warps itself, becoming smooth and near featureless. then at least six eyes open in it, covering the side of his face. The rest of his body seems to become even more horrific. His left arm grows a large reptillian skull over it, the same flames flickering in it's eyes and mouth, while the right arm has becoming longer and bulkier, and its fingers are now mechanical looking scythe blades. The demonic thing grows to tower over them both, and takes a step forwards. '''Shiro: Whoa look at the size of this guy, he's just....WHOA! Lixis: You don't understand the situation we're in do you? Shiro: Nope!! Lixis: 'Me neither. But if this guy's who I think he is, trying to wake up Jango might have been a good idea. '''Shiro: '''Why? '''Lixis: '''So we could throw him at this guy as a distraction and get out. '''Shiro: '''Heh. Not gonna be necessary. ''Shiro suddenly dissapeared and delivered a vicious uppercut to the demonic figure, making its head cock back. 'Spectre: '''Ugh.. hururururu. good effort. ''The fistfull of scythe blades swings up at him and he is forced to retreat a bit to avoid being sliced apart. Lixis steps forwards. 'Lixis: '''Well, you actually hit him, so he's not as tough as I thought... ''He steps forwards and raises his sword 'Lixis: '''But you can't kill a demon just by kicking at it! Let me deal with it! ''He charges, and flips over Spectre's head as he swings his scythe claw again. As he lands behind he stabs the creature in the back 'Lixis: '''How do you like that? ''Spectre hesitates as Lixis tries to pull his sword back out, and there is a faint sucking noise. Then all of a sudden several large spikes erupt out of Spectre's back. Lixis just manages to get free in time to avoid being killed instantly, but is stabbed in one side by one of the spikes. Shiro notices armour plates forming across it's body under the jacket. 'Shiro: '''What the?! Lix? '''Spectre: '''You seem confused. Let me help explain. You are merely pirates. I am your natural enemy. For all the power you have you may as well be mice fighting against a snake. You can't go against the food chain. '''Shiro: '... 'Spectre: '''I see you weren't listening. Very well, let me demonstrate. ''The skull on his left arm reaches towards Lixis, no doubt in order to bite him. Shiro intervenes with a volley of small tornadoes that smash Spectre away, back down the coridoor. By the time it picks itself up, Lixis is back on his feet. 'Lixis: '''Thanks... '''Shiro: '''No problem. Just try not to get killed.. '''Lixis: '''Hah hah. I've actually figured out how to kill this guy allready. ''They look down the coridoor. Spectre is now standing again, and the human side of his face is clearly smiling. The skull is aimed at them, and blueish flames flicker out of the mouth, nostrils, and eye sockets. 'Spectre: '''Shinohiso. '''Lixis: '''Duck. ''They dive out of the way as the skull spits a sudden wave of fire and explosions at them. The ground tears itself up, hurling clumps of mud and soil everywhere. '''Shiro: O-oi what's up with this guy?? Category:Collaboration Category:13th Madman Category:Stories Category:Firefist553 Category:Lixis10